I Am Here
by MrMUnited95
Summary: Daisuke Ahmad. Half-Japanese, half-Malaysian. Join him as he embarks on an adventure filled with class wars, rekindling relationships, friendships and wrestling? His life will never be the same once he enters Fumizuki. First Baka And Test story.
1. Welcome To Fumizuki Academy

**Hi, everyone. This is my first attempt at a Baka and Test story which focuses on my OC, Daisuke Ahmad. I'm going to be a bit bias and make him half-Malaysian because that's where I come from. Anyway, I decided to take another approach by focusing on Class A instead of Class F. But don't worry. Akihisa and the gang will appear in future chapters. I hope that I captured the characters well. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Fumizuki<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

"So, this is Fumizuki Academy,"

A teenager looks at the academy with awe just outside the front-gate. The teenager has medium-length black hair, with his bangs going across his left eye and covering it. His right eye is blue in color and he has a small horizontal scar across his right eyebrow. His body is as fit as a light-heavyweight wrestler. Even though he's wearing the academy's blazer that goes over the white shirt and the blue tie, his biceps bulges slightly, making the sleeve of the white shirt inside tight around it. His skin is slightly dark and his face is a mix of Japanese and another nationality.

"Ah. Daisuke Ahmad, correct?"

Daisuke looks to his left and sees a largely built man with a military-style haircut greeting him.

"Oh. Nishimura-sensei, good morning,"

"Good morning. Sorry for making you coming to the academy an hour or two before the first bell. It's common protocol for new students who comes in after the semester started,"

"It's Ok, Nishimura-sensei. I don't mind,"

"I see. Anyway, I'm here to not only guide you to the principal but also to give you your entrance results. To be honest, when I first saw you, I thought you would be in Class C or below. When your results came out, some of the faculty staff were very surprised. Here,"

Mr. Nishimura hands an envelope to Daisuke. He opens it and takes out a paper. When he saw the results, his eyes went wide with surprise. He looks at Mr. Nishimura.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really," Mr. Nishimura nodded.

Daisuke looks back at the paper in disbelief.

**One Hour Later**

"Good morning," the ambassador of Class 2-A, Yuuko Kinoshita greeted her fellow classmates as she enters the classroom.

"Oh. Good morning, Yuuko," the Class 2-A representative, Shouko Kirishima greeted her back.

"Whoa. What happened to you, Yuuko? You look like you haven't had enough sleep," the no. 2 student, Toshimitsu Kubo joins in as he takes a drink from his cup.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about me. Just studying as usual,"

**Flashback, Last Night**

On the bedside table, the clock shows 1 a.m. while the table lamp shines on a bed while Yuuko is lying down, reading a manga after some studying time.

"I can't believe these two are finally going at it," Yuuko squealed in excitement as she continues reading the manga. By the looks of the cover and the content, it's a boys love manga. Yuuko's one (And so far only) weakness.

**Present**

"_There's no way I'm gonna tell the truth,"_ Yuuko's left eyebrow twitched while recalling that moment.

"Hey, guys," someone called out.

The three turned around to see Aiko Kudou, who has a piece of paper in her hands.

"Aiko, what is it?" Shouko stepped forward.

"A notice from the principal,"

Shouko immediately grabbed it. All four starts reading it.

"A new student?" Yuuko summarized.

"And he is being drafted to our class," Aiko said. Everyone heard that and starts asking Shouko questions. It's a very rare occasion for Class 2-A to get new students considering how high the marks required to get into the top class in the entrance exam. Yuuko, getting annoyed by her nosey classmates, decided to bring order.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Yuuko shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, the class became quiet.

"Thank you, Yuuko. About the new student, Ms. Takahashi will introduce him during homeroom. So, for now, just do your own thing," Shouko clarified the situation. And with that, the students scatter and went back doing their own thing.

"I can understand why they were excited. I'm surprised myself that we're actually getting a new student," Kubo said.

"I don't see why everyone is in an uproar. It's just a new student," Yuuko fails to see excitement of the situation.

"Maybe it's just you," Aiko laughed with a slight awkwardness. Yuuko shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps," Yuuko looks around as she notices someone missing.

"Huh? Where did Shouko go?"

"She said she's going to Class F for a while," Kubo answered.

"_Of course,"_ Yuuko is very well aware about Shouko's affections towards the Class F rep, Yuuji Sakamoto. Why she is over-infatuated with him, Yuuko will never understand.

**15 minutes later**

"Class, I'm sure you all know that a new student will now be a part of your class," Yoko Takahashi, Class A's homeroom teacher said. The whole class started to murmur.

"I wonder what is he like?"

"Is he a boy?"

"Duh. Didn't Aiko said the new student is a 'he'?"

Yuuko is getting slightly annoyed with all the murmurs surrounding her as she sits up straight with her arms folded. Ms. Takahashi bought their attention back.

"Anyway, he'll be joining us from today onwards. Can you please come in?"

The new student comes in. Once everyone got a good look, almost all the girls in the class started to squeal about how handsome he is except for one notable person. Instead of being in excitement or not show any emotion at all, Yuuko's eyes becomes wide and her mouth slightly open at the shock of the new student.

"_No way. Is it him? It can't be him,"_

Aiko, who sits next to Yuuko, looks at her neighbor and noticed the huge change in her demeanor. But she decided to ask her about it later. Now, Yuuko's face still remains the same as she puts both hands on her desk.

"Will you please introduce yourself?" Ms. Takahashi asked.

"Of course. My name is Daisuke Ahmad. I hope we get along well," Daisuke bows as he adjusts his bangs.

"_Oh. My. God. It really is him… He's back," _Yuuko thought to herself.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this. I felt that Yuuko needs a person that compliments her character. So, that's why I made my OC.<strong>

**Anyway, I decided to put this on hold until I can get my 'Regions Collide' story finished. So, consider this a prologue of some sorts. Not only that, assignments and magazine article datelines are also filling my time too.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate & review.**


	2. Painful Reunion

**This chapter is long overdue. But, I finally finished completing my 'Regions Collide' story. If there any Pokemon fans reading this, have a look after reading this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Painful Reunion<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

"Welcome to Fumizuki Academy, Daisuke. Please take the seat beside Kubo," Ms. Takahashi points to Kubo, who raised his hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Takahashi," Daisuke bowed before he walks to the empty seat with a lot of eyes staring at him. Once he took his seat, he pays attention to Ms. Takahashi.

For Yuuko, she never took her eyes off Daisuke. But eventually, she decided to worry about it later and continue study.

Once lunch break comes, people start swarming around Daisuke and ask him questions. But the crowd soon cleared because Shouko is walking towards Daisuke, but she has someone else beside her.

"Daisuke?"

"Hm? Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Shouko Kisrishima, the Class A representative. On behalf of all Class A students, we welcome you to our class,"

"Thank you, Shouko. It's a real honor. Very nice classroom you have," Daisuke commented while he looks around, with a content smile.

"I'm glad to know that. Oh, and this is our class ambassador, Yuuko Kinoshita. Yuuko?" Shouko looks to her right and sees that Yuuko has not been looking at Daisuke at all. She looks to her right with a sense of sadness while she grips her left elbow with her right hand.

"Yuuko?" Daisuke shot his head to look at the ambassador with surprise. He got closer to Yuuko, trying to get a good look on her face.

"Yuuko? Is that really you?"

Yuuko didn't reply. Because of how close they are right now, it gained the attention of nearly everyone in the classroom, much to their confusion. Suddenly, Yuuko shifts her head a little towards Daisuke's direction. After getting a clear view at her face, Daisuke's eyes become wide.

"It really is you,"

What happened next caught everyone off guard. Daisuke pulled Yuuko in an embrace, much to her surprise. After a few moments, Yuuko's emotion turned from sadness to anger. She pushed Daisuke away and slapped him hard. Gasps can be heard throughout the classroom. Strangely, Daisuke doesn't look hurt at all. Instead, he smiles and laughed a bit.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?" Daisuke said.

Yuuko, confounded about Daisuke's reaction to her slap, left the classroom in a huff, with Daisuke looking on without any emotion. Unknown to Yuuko, Aiko decides to follow her, but not without grabbing something first. With Daisuke and Shouko…

"Daisuke, I don't mean to pry, but do you know Yuuko?" Shouko stands beside Daisuke. He folds his arms and looks down on the floor.

"You could say that. We have a history together. Not the relationship kind of thing. More like friends. Has she told you anything about her past?" Daisuke faces Shouko with a slight smile.

"Not exactly. She never talks much about her past,"

"I think it's best for me not to tell our story if she doesn't tell you. It's a sensitive subject for her to talk about," Daisuke sighed.

"Oh,"

"Say, Shouko. Do you know Yuuko's twin brother, Hideyoshi?"

"Yes. He's in Class F,"

"Wait, really?" Daisuke asked out of surprise.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't think he is that of an idiot… Hmm… You know, I'm going to pay a visit to Class F," Daisuke decided his next set of actions.

"In that case, I'm following you. I want to visit my fiancé," Shouko said.

"Y-you have a fiancé? Well, I… Congratulations, Shouko," Daisuke stammered with his arms raised forward slightly while trying to find the right words out of surprise. He is well aware of the minimum legal age to marry in Japan. It's just he didn't expect to meet someone who would have a fiancé so young.

"Thank you. Now shall we?"

Shouko and Daisuke leave the classroom as they made their way to Class F.

**With Aiko…**

"_Now where could she be?"_

Aiko has been running around the school, trying to find the runaway ambassador. She decides to go to the rooftop and she heard someone sobbing. Using that, she traced it to…

"Yuuko?"

Aiko found Yuuko sitting by the wall that holds the door leading downstairs with her face buried in both her knees and arms. Aiko has never seen the strong-willed Yuuko like this before. She sits next to her.

"Yuuko? Are you Ok?"

The presence of Aiko startled the crying Yuuko, making her gasp out of surprise.

"Oh. Aiko. Hi," Yuuko rests her face on her knees. Aiko sighed.

"Yuuko, I'm going to be straight because it's no use lying to me that you're fine. Why are you crying? Is it because of the new student?"

"FINE! It's because of the new student. What about it?" Yuuko snapped.

The sudden outburst caught Aiko off guard. She quickly recovered though.

"Well, I didn't think that you would get emotional about it, Yuuko. You're one of the strongest people I know. Was there something between you and Daisuke?"

Yuuko remains silent for a few moments before she answered.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuuko kept quiet for a while. Aiko took this as a 'no'.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. Now come on. Let's have lunch before we go back to class,"

Aiko hands Yuuko's bento to her.

"Thanks, Aiko. Sorry. It's just…"

"Don't sweat it.. Now let's eat,"

Yuuko and Aiko proceed to eat lunch on the rooftop.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Daisuke will enter the world of Class F. This may take some time to think about, because I have plenty of ideas on how to write and construct this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate &amp; review. Stay tuned.<strong>


	3. The World Of Class F (Part 1)

**I decided to split Daisuke's interaction with Class F in two parts. There is just a lot of material I came up for the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The World of Class F (Part 1)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

While Daisuke and Shouko are walking down the hall to Class F, students from other classes observed Daisuke and they were in awe and despair for different reasons by different genders. Daisuke heard from girls whispering about how good-looking and buff he is.

"Is that the new student?"

"Wow. He's hot,"

"And he's a hunk too,"

"Hey, new kid. You look great,"

Daisuke could feel his heart pumping because he hasn't got these kinds of comments before. He looked at the girl who made the last comment and just smiled as the she squealed in delight. From the boys however, they see Daisuke's presence as a negative.

"Aw, man. Why does he have to be so buff?"

"Great. Another good-looking guy getting the attraction of other girls,"

"Pfft. I can take him on anytime,"

Upon hearing that last comment, Daisuke stopped walking and faced the student, who is from Class E, who made that remark.

"Does that mean you want to fight?" Daisuke turned to the boy while folding his arms.

The atmosphere frozen for a moment in the hallway. The boy quickly replied by nodding.

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me. I'm a trained boxer," the Class E student skipped around Daisuke and shadowboxes Daisuke's face. Daisuke and Shouko looked at each other. Shouko nodded. Daisuke took a few steps back.

"Hah. See? This guy is all talk but no-" BAM!

Before the Class E student could complete his sentence, Daisuke superkicked his jaw and fell unconscious. This lead to the whole Class E coming out and checked on their fallen classmate with their class rep, Hiromi Nakabayashi, checking on him and looked up at Daisuke.

"What did you do?" Hiromi looked up at Daisuke.

"Well, he did asked for a fight," Daisuke shrugs his shoulders before he and Shouko continues to walk to Class F with Hiromi looking on confused as they dragged their classmate back into their classroom. A few moments later, they arrived at Class F's doorstep.

"This is Class F," Shouko said. Then, murmurs and chanting is heard inside. Daisuke couldn't make up most of the words, but he did hear one thing that is clear.

"KILL THE TRAITOR!"

"What's going on?" Daisuke looks at Shouko, who suddenly changed her demeanor to a more darker feel.

"They better not mess with my Yuuji,"

"Huh?" Daisuke looking confused, decided to slide open the door and saw a group of people wearing purple robes, surrounding a boy who is being crucified.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!"

Then, someone hit the pedestal with a gavel.

"The FFF inquisition is now underway for the trial of Akihisa Yoshii. How do you plead?" The presumed leader, who is sitting on the judge's stand, said.

"Well, I-"

"GUILTY! You will be sentenced to death,"

"HEY! WAIT!"

Daisuke, who now has an almost clear grasp of the situation, decided to step in.

"Whoa. Whoa. What's going on here?" Daisuke stands in front of the crucified Akihisa, who looks surprised at the sudden development.

The FFF's attention now turns to Daisuke.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Daisuke Ahmad. I'm the new student from Class A,"

The FFF started to murmur. But the leader is unfazed.

"So you're the new student that everyone has been talking about? What business do you have here?"

"Well, it seems you didn't give the defendant here a proper defense. What's the charge?"

"He is charged with being offered lunch by a girl,"

Daisuke sweat-dropped and grimaced while looking at every one of the FFF members.

"Really? Really? He's being sentenced to 'death' because of that? Just what is the purpose of the FFF exactly?"

The leader of the FFF duly answered Daisuke. But the dark haired boy facepalmed with his right hand.

"So, let me get this straight, the FFF is founded so they can punish boys for getting attention of girls because none of you couldn't get any?" Daisuke said with his other arm on his hips while looking down. Before the FFF leader could reply, Daisuke look straight at him in the eye.

"Wow. You guys are pathetic,"

All the FFF members fell on their backs with their legs sticking out. But the leader quickly recovered.

"BROTHERS! ATTACK THE INTRUDER!"

Suddenly, Souichi Nishimura, Class F's homeroom teacher, randomly came out of nowhere and gave permission for a Summoner Battle, much to the surprise of everyone. But even with the numbers game, Daisuke looked unfazed although he was a bit surprised that Mr. Nishimura entered without any warning.

"Mr. Nishimura. Maths please,"

Daisuke is well aware that Mr. Nishimura can summon any field a student chooses for an Exam Summoning Battle (ESB). He realizes quickly that the FFF did not specifically mention which subject they will do battle thanks to their shock at Mr. Nishimura's entrance. So, he took advantage to name a subject that he is best in. Mr. Nishimura summoned the field and the FFF has summoned their avatars. The FFF at first was afraid due to Mr. Nishimura's presence and the fact they were thrust into an ES Battle so suddenly but their leader rallied them.

"BROTHERS! Even though we may lack power in our scores, but together we can take out this infernal new student and avoid remedial classes,"

The FFF shouted with agreement. Daisuke meanwhile has summoned his avatar.

"SUMMON!"

Daisuke's avatar is wearing a white shirt with black safety vest over it along with black pants and black shoes with two guns in each holster on both sides of his pants.

"Not only I'm good at short-range attacks, but I'm good with long range too," Daisuke said. Then, the FFF avatars came charging towards Daisuke's avatar. Daisuke's avatar's right eye flashes, took out his two guns and starts shooting at all cylinders. Just one shot is enough to take out the resilient FFF avatars. Akihisa, still being crucified, watches Daisuke's avatar with awe.

"_Whoa. He really is Class A material_. _And he's saving my butt too_,"

A few seconds later, the battle ended with Daisuke taking victory. For the FFF however…

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME IN REMEDIAL CLASS!"

Mr. Nishimura somehow manages to carry all the FFF members in one go, leaves the classroom with the FFF screaming in fear.

"_Just how strong is he?"_ Daisuke was shocked at Mr. Nishimura's strength.

"That's one of the reasons why we call him 'Ironman',"

Daisuke turned around to see that it was the crucified Akihisa that said it.

"I see. Anyway, I think it's best you get down from there. Let me help you,"

Daisuke untied Akihisa from the crucifix. Akihisa stepped down as he grips his left wrist.

"Thanks. I owe you one,"

"No need to,"

Then, someone else joins the scene.

"Yoshii, are you Ok?"

A girl with long pink-hair, a white bunny hairclip and purple eyes, tended to Akihisa.

"Hey, Himeji. Yeah, I'm Ok,"

Himeji then looks at Daisuke and bowed to him.

"Thank you for saving Yoshii. I was just giving him a lunchbox since he didn't have a proper meal when the FFF took him,"

Akihisa started to tremble at the mere thought of eating Himeji's cooking. Daisuke though, failed to notice this and continue the casual conversation.

"No problem. Besides, the way they were organized is quite ridiculous,"

"Oh, are you the new student that everyone has been talking about?"

"Yep. I'm Daisuke Ahmad from Class A,"

"Wow, you must be really smart. I'm Mizuki Himeji. Welcome to Class F," Himeji smiled as she and Daisuke shake hands.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I felt that I could've wrote better for this chapter. But this is all I got. There are some things I need to point out:<strong>

**1. About Daisuke's avatar, there will be an explanation on why it is dressed like that and why he has two guns as his weapons. There will also be an explanation about the cryptic statement he made about short-range and long-range attacks.**

**2. I decided to add some randomness by introducing Mr. Nishimura again by making his entrance out of nowhere.**


	4. The World Of Class F (Part 2)

**First off, I apologize for updating this story so late. I had assignments to complete and I'm now currently studying for my last paper in my finals. **

* * *

><p><strong>The World Of Class F (Part 2)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka And Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

"Daisuke Ahmad? You're not full Japanese, are you?" Himeji asked.

"I'm not full Japanese. I'm half-Japanese and half-Malaysian. My dad is Japanese and married my Malaysian mother, who once worked for the Malaysian Embassy here in Japan," Daisuke explains his back-story.

"Then, your mother has the same job my dad has,"

Daisuke turns around and sees another girl with magenta hair tied to a ponytail and green eyes, approaches the group.

"Hey, Minami," Akihisa said, now sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Seriously, Aki. I thought you learned your lesson on saving money. Anyway, I'm Minami Shimada. So, what brings you here in Class F, Daisuke?"

"Well, I heard a friend of mine is here, so I came to visit him," Daisuke explains his reasons.

"Who's your friend?" Before Daisuke could answer, Akihisa butts in.

"Wow, Minami. I didn't think you can be this nice. That's normally what a girl would- OW!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT A GIRL AT ALL?!"

Akihisa's comment earned him a Boston Crab submission hold from Minami where someone sits on their opponent's back while holding their legs, stretching them upwards. Daisuke saw this and decided to stop it.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?"

As soon as Daisuke said that, Minami broke the hold.

"Oh, sorry," Minami apologizes.

"Damn right you're sorry. That's not how you do a Boston Crab,"

"Huh?" Minami looks at Daisuke with confusion.

Then, Daisuke sits firmly on top of a whimpering Akihisa on his back and wraps around both Akihisa's ankles using his arms.

"What you did was not painful enough. This is how you do it,"

"OW! MY SPINE AND LEGS!" Akihisa screamed with pain.

"YOSHII!" Himeji shouted out of concern for Akihisa. Daisuke then realizes he is inflicting pain on the unfortunate Akihisa and breaks the hold.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," Daisuke bowed repeatedly to Akihisa's figuratively broken body.

"It's… O-o-ok…" Akishisa groaned in pain.

"How did you execute a Boston Crab like that?" Minami asked. Daisuke stopped bowing.

"I'm a wrestler-in-training under the New Japan Dojo, which is just located near Fumizuki," Daisuke smiled. Strangely, Akihisa fully recovered and went near to Daisuke's face.

"Whoa. You're going to be a pro-wrestler?" Akihisa's face shined with a smile.

"Uh… Yeah," Daisuke sweat-dropped, not expecting this kind of reaction. Then Minami pushed Akihisa out of the way and faced Daisuke with determination.

"In that case, can you teach me some moves?"

Just as Daisuke is about to answer, he heard a noise that sounds like electricity.

"What's that noise?" Daisuke looks around.

"Oh. That's our class rep about to get electrocuted by Shouko," Himeji bluntly explained.

"Shouko?" Daisuke turned around and sees Shouko approaching menacingly towards a boy with spiky, red hair with his back on the wall.

"Shouko, let me explain," the boy said.

"Yuuji, why do you have more text messages from Akihisa than me?" Shouko said with a dark aura while holding a taser. Daisuke remains speechless for a few moments before turning to Minami and Himeji with his eyes closed and smiling.

"I'll be right back," Daisuke runs off to Shouko and Yuuji. Just as Shouko gets really close to Yuuji…

"What are you doing?" Daisuke grabs the taser off Shouko's hand and throws it out of the window. Shouko is so shocked at Daisuke's actions that she remains speechless and static with a dark cloud overshadowing her. Daisuke, though, walked past her and approaches Yuuji, who covers his face with his hands and sitting down with his back against the wall.

"Hey. Are you Ok, man?" Daisuke extended a hand. Yuuji, removes his hands from his face and saw Daisuke with his hand extended.

"I'm now. Thanks," Yuuji grabs Daisuke's arm to pull himself up. Yuuji got a good look at Daisuke.

"Hey, you must be the new student that got the whole school buzzing,"

"Yep. I'm Daisuke Ahmad from Class A. I'm so sorry about my class rep's actions," Daisuke bowed.

"No. It's Ok. Surprisingly, I'm already used to it. I'm Yuuji Sakamoto. The Class rep of Class F," Both of them shake hands.

"So, this is what you're gonna go through when you get married to Shouko, huh?"

"WHAT?! Who told you that?"

"Uh… Shouko did?" Daisuke is now unsure about what is going on now.

"Figures. Look whatever Shouko told you about us, don't believe her. I'm not her fiancé or-" Yuuji stopped talking, much to Daisuke's confusion. He turns around and sees why. Shouko has a mace in her right hand. Yuuji suddenly took off and left the classroom with Shouko close behind.

"_Where on earth did she get that mace?"_ Daisuke sweat-dropped. Then, he heard another commotion. He sighed when he sees Akihisa being in the wrong end of a Boston Crab once again by Minami. Daisuke was about to walk over to them when he saw someone squirming towards Minami with a camera in his hands and has a small nosebleed.

"Closer, closer," the person said. Daisuke observed this for a while when he realized that the person is trying to get a picture of Minami's underwear. He decided to interfere based on his moral instincts. He grabs the person with medium-length blue hair and shady eyes by the shirt collar.

"All right. What are you doing?" Daisuke sighed with his eyes closed. The person he is grabbing remains silent, although there is slight fear in his eyes due to the fact that he is being held against his own will. That's when Himeji decides to introduce him to Daisuke.

"He's Kouta Tsuchiya. He's the class' ninja pervert,"

"Oh… Wait. Ninja huh?" Daisuke looks at Himeji while still having a firm grip on Kouta.

"Yeah. He's a ninja and also Fumizuki's resident pervert. He usually takes pictures of girls, especially on their busts and underwear. He also has a tendency to have dirty imaginations which can lead to nosebleeds. Oh, and Kouta is skilled at photography too,"

"What she said," Kouta reaffirms Himeji's introduction on him.

"Hold up. What do you mean 'Resident Pervert'?" Daisuke asked.

"Because the whole academy knows about his behavior. In fact, he even took pictures of me and Minami," Himeji smiled. Daisuke however, has his mouth wide open in shock and his eyes closed.

"And no one is against this, why?" Daisuke exasperatingly said. No one answer him because… Well, they couldn't find an answer.

"To be honest, I don't know," Himeji answered. Daisuke sighed again.

"Can you please let go of me now?" Kouta pleaded. Daisuke respectfully fulfill Kouta's request.

"You're lucky the whole building knows your antics, you know. I would've punched you in the face,"

"Don't do that. Kouta can be very nice," Himeji pleaded. Daisuke just shifts his eyes to Himeji.

"Well... If you say so," Daisuke folds his arms.

"_What the hell is going on in this classroom?"_ Daisuke thought. Then, someone opens the sliding door from the outside

"That's better," the person said.

"Hey… Hideyoshi," Akihisa could barely complete the sentence because of the effects of being put into the Boston Crab.

Daisuke's eyes became wide. He turns around to see Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi, long time no- WHOA!"

Daisuke expressed surprise at the beauty of Hideyoshi. Of course being Yuuko's twin brother, his looks are nearly similar to hers. The only difference other than the gender is that Hideyoshi possesses more beauty than his smarter sibling.

"Do I know- Wait, that hairstyle... Daisuke?" Hideyoshi points at the dark-haired boy. Daisuke recovered from the shock.

"Yep. Good to see you again, man," Daisuke shakes Hideyoshi's hand. This action perplexed the other Class F members.

"Daisuke, you know Hideyoshi?" Minami asked.

"Yeah. We were childhood friends," Daisuke replied. That caught everyone off guard. Strangely, Akihisa is the one most affected.

"There goes my chances…" Akihisa sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke looks at Akishisa with bewilderment.

"Trust me. It's a long and complicated story," Hideyoshi sighed before continuing the conversation.

"So you must be the new student from Class A?" Hideyoshi said with slight surprise. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I found out about my results,"

"So, you must've met Yuuko," As soon Hideyoshi said his twin sister's name, Daisuke immediately went silent. Hideyoshi knew something is wrong.

"Daisuke?"

"Right now, I don't want to talk about that. All I can say is that it wasn't a pleasant reunion," Daisuke looked down at the floor with solemn.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I hope you don't take my reactions to your… er… traits the wrong way. To be honest, I find every one of you very interesting. Is it Ok if I have lunch with you guys tomorrow? I want to get to know you all more," Daisuke smiled while having both his hands on his hips.

"We're glad to know that, Daisuke. In fact, we would like to get to know about you too," Himeji said, smiling back while the others nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I want to catch up on old times," Hideyoshi said.

"Me too, man," Daisuke then checks his watch. Lunch break is nearly over.

"Well, break is nearly over. See you all tomorrow everyone," Daisuke and the rest waved each other goodbye as the former closes the sliding door behind him.

"You know, I like that guy. He didn't even look down on us," Akihisa commented.

"I agree. He is just one the few that would actually talk to us like normal," Minami said. With Daisuke...

"_Wow. What a class. Glad to see Hideyoshi again. Hold on. Why do I have this feeling that I forgot something?"_

Then, Daisuke's stomach starts to rumble. He immediately grimaced while placing a hand on his stomach.

"_Oh, yeah. I forgot to eat and I left my bento in the classroom. I only have five minutes left. Better be quick. And I also have to make sure that Shouko didn't do anything to Yuuji,"_

Daisuke increased his walking speed so that he has enough time to have his lunch. Back at Class F, Hideyoshi suddenly became serious and appear to be deep in thought.

"_Sis. What did you do to Daisuke earlier?"_

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>This is just my opinion, but since that Minami has spent a chunk of her life in Germany, I thought that her dad must've worked in an embassy. Anyway, just a little preview for the next chapter: Hideyoshi and Yuuko will have a conversation about Daisuke. What will be said between them? Stay tuned.<strong>


	5. Impressions, Avoidance And The Past

**MY FINALS IS OVER! But, it took me a while to come up with the content for this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impressions, Avoidance &amp; The Past<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka & Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

Daisuke sighed as he makes his way back to Class A. Somehow, he arrives at the class's doorstep at the same time as Yuuko. They stare each other for a brief moment. Just as Daisuke is about to say something, Yuuko blows him off and enters the classroom first. Daisuke lets out a deep breath, trying not to show any negative emotions. Moments later, Aiko, who was lagging behind Yuuko, looked at him for a moment before she herself enters the class as well before Daisuke follows suit.

Later, school has ended for the day. Daisuke immediately leaves his desk and looks around to find Yuuko. He couldn't find her, so he leaves the class and start running to the outside, not knowing that Yuuko, with a sad look on her face, was hiding around the corner, and Daisuke ran past her. He finds himself at the gate, a little short of breath as his search for Yuuko is in vain.

Meanwhile, with Akihisa and the gang, who are on the way home…

"Wait, so you're saying that Daisuke is a pro wrestler in-training?" Hideyoshi asked.

"That's what he said. And it is even the dojo owned by New Japan, the top wrestling brand so far," Akihisa replied.

"Aside from that, he saved my butt from Shouko even for a brief moment. Honestly, I didn't think I would meet a normal Class A student in all of my life," Yuuji commented.

"Don't be too sure. He might be hiding something sinister," Kouta said.

"You're just saying that because you got held against your own will," Akihisa said.

"And you find him awesome because he saved you from the FFF," Kouta retorted.

"Knock it off, you two. Besides the point, I really hope that he can teach me some new wrestling moves so I can torture Aki some more," Minami said while Akihisa whimpered behind his bag.

"Not only that, I want to prepare a special meal just for Daisuke," Just as Himeji said that, the boys looked at each other with anguish. Though there wasn't any verbal exchange, their mission tomorrow is clear: They must prevent Daisuke from eating Himeji's food at all cost. The gang continues walking while talking about other stuff.

Meanwhile, Daisuke has just reached his house. He immediately plopped on his bed after taking off his blazer and bag and put them on a chair. His house has only one floor with a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. Daisuke's bedroom has a Queen-sized bed, a desk, a chair and a closet with the bathroom located within the bedroom. It is a small house compared to a normal house that can accommodate a family of four. The payment on the house were paid by the New Japan Dojo after they reached an agreement with Daisuke's parents on taking the teenager into their wings.

Anyway, Daisuke recalls on what had happened on his first day of school. He rubbed the cheek where Yuuko had slapped him. He may have toughed it up on the outside, but on the inside he is emotionally hurt. He looked at a picture frame standing on the desk near the window. In the picture are three children: two identical twins with brunette hair and another boy with the same hairstyle as Daisuke's, smiling. Daisuke sighed.

"_It's been seven years since we last met each other. What has happened since then?"_

**10 minutes later, at the Kinoshita household…**

"_Daisuke wants to be a pro-wrestler? I wonder what made him choose that path. _I'm home," Hideyoshi shouted as he came into the living room. He sees Yuuko lying down on the couch, reading her boys-love manga as usual.

"Hey, sis. Can I talk to you about something?"

Yuuko looks up from her manga to pay attention to Hideyoshi.

"What is it?"

"It's about Daisuke," Once Hideyoshi said Daisuke's name, Yuuko threw her manga on the coffee table and walks off to her room.

"Sis, wait," Hideyoshi chased his twin sister and successfully caught up to her. He turns her around so that he could face her. But, she is angry at just hearing Daisuke's name.

"I don't want to talk about him,"

"But, sis-"

"I said, I. Don't. Want. To. TALK ABOUT HIM!" Yuuko shoves Hideyoshi away, as the latter fell on his bottom. Yuuko slammed her door shut as she leans against it inside the room. She slowly falls with her back still on the door, sitting on the floor. She hides her face in her arms with her knees bought close to her chest. Hideyoshi leans in on her door to the outside. He heard sobbing from the other side of the door. He knows that Yuuko is crying.

"Sis…"

"Just go away, Hideyoshi,"

Hideyoshi reluctantly backed away from the door, sighing and slowly walks to his room. Back with Yuuko, she continues crying her eyes out. She suddenly remembered a moment back when she was in primary school.

**Flashback, 8 years ago.**

A little girl with medium length brunette hair was crying by the base of a tree. Then, someone called out to the little girl.

"Yuuko, all you alright?"

"Yuuko looks up and sees a boy with medium-length hair with a right blue eye and his bangs going across his left eye diagonally. He extends his hand out for Yuuko to reach.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"Don't worry. I am here," Daisuke smiled.

**Present Day**

Ever since then, that phrase remains stuck in Yuuko's head as she would often associate it with Daisuke.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>In the end, nothing was said about Daisuke between the twins. Sorry if you expected something much more just by reading the preview in the last chapter. I thought this is the best way to go for now. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.<strong>


	6. Shenanigans, Shenanigans Everywhere

**This took longer than I expected. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shenanigans, Shenanigans Everywhere<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

The next day, Daisuke enters the school area. Before he goes into his classroom, he noticed that there is a crowd heading towards him.

"DAISUKE-KUN!" The crowd screamed. Daisuke realizes that it is a crowd of girls holding banners.

"_You got to be kidding me…" _Daisuke realized again that he has got himself a group of fangirls. He runs away with the crowd close behind. During the course of the chase, he occasionally looks back and still sees the fangirls chasing him. And it doesn't help that he is still unfamiliar with the layout of the school. But once he turns left into a corner, lady luck has smiled upon him as he saw a door that reads 'Storage Closet'. He quickly enters it before the fangirls turned around the corner. They run past by the door not knowing that Daisuke is inside. In the closet, Daisuke gives himself a moment to catch his breath.

"_It's only my 2__nd__ day here and I already got my own fangirls…"_ As soon as Daisuke is able to breathe normally, he opens the door slowly to peek out on the hallway to see if the coast is clear. There is no sight of the fangirls, so Daisuke goes out and walks fast into his classroom. Thankfully, he reaches Class A without any incident. He opens the door and quickly enters. Once inside, he spread his arms wide with his back on the door. He is then greeted by Aiko.

"Hey. Daisuke. You never gonna believe what I discovered,"

"Is it the fact that I got a lot of fangirls now?"

"Uh… yeah. How did you-"

"I got chased by them around the school,"

"Oh…"

"How did you know about the fangirls?"

"I overheard a group of girls this morning conversing about Daisuke right by the entrance when I arrived. They then talk about how handsome you are, how cool you are-"

"I get the point," Daisuke took a deep breath before he talks again.

"Aiko, is Yuuko here?"

"Yuuko is not here yet. But she should be here soon. And don't worry. There are no fangirls here in Class A. Although most of them are from Class D, others are from Class B, C and a small minority from Class E too,"

"At least there is some good news," Then, the door behind Daisuke opens. Daisuke turns around to see…

"Yuuko?"

"_Why him?" _Yuuko internally cursed as Daisuke is the last person she wanted to see. She blows Daisuke off again by walking past him before he could speak a word. Aiko, who was in the center of it, knows that there is more to this between the two than meets the eye after the events of yesterday. But the bell rang before she could ask Daisuke questions.

Soon, it is lunchtime. For now, Daisuke will forget all attempts to communicate with Yuuko temporarily due to the fact that he has a lunch date with some of the Class F members. Daisuke and Yuuko coincidentally stared at each other after Daisuke stand up from his desk. Yuuko quickly turns her head away with her cheeks flaring. Daisuke sighed as he walks to the door. Before he leaves though, he peers out of the door to see that if his fangirls is outside. So far, there is no sight of them. However, Daisuke realizes something.

"_Crap, I have to get past all the other classes in order to get to Class F,"_ Since he only knows one way of getting to Class F, he has no choice but to risk it all. He starts counting down from 3.

"3…2…1…" Daisuke runs out of Class A like the speed of light. Just as he got past the classes, the fangirls run out, shouting his name. Luckily, he got into Class F in time before the fangirls got to him. It was a case of déjà vu for Daisuke. Same situation, same position he took by the door like he did earlier today and there is someone to greet him just like this morning.

"Hey, Daisuke. Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Hideyoshi. I was trying to avoid my 'fangirls',"

"You got fangirls?"

Before Daisuke could answer, the FFF surrounded Hideyoshi and Daisuke. Daisuke sighed in frustration.

"First of all, it's bad enough that I have crazy fangirls, and now I have to deal with you guys. Want me to kick your asses again and get tortured by Nishimura-sensei? Besides, I'm not even in your class,"

The FFF suddenly dispersed out of fear of getting into Mr. Nishimura's remedial classes again.

"So, I got my bento. Where is Akihisa and the rest?"

Hideyoshi points to Daisuke's answer. Akihisa is surrounded by his other friends as they look at what Akihisa is having for lunch. Daisuke and Hideyoshi soon join them.

"Hey, guys. What's going-" Daisuke then looks at the content of Akihisa's bento. He is surprised that it is only a tiny cube of uncooked instant ramen.

"That's his lunch?" Daisuke frowned.

"Don't worry. I deal with this everyday," Akishisa smiled about his unusual lifestyle.

"Yeah. But keep that up, you'll wind up more scrawnier than you are right now," Yuuji said.

"I'm not scrawny," Akihisa retorted.

"Akihisa, please answer me honestly. How is your financial status right now?" Daisuke butts in. Akihisa awkwardly chuckled before giving an answer.

"Uh…. Not so good," Akihisa continues to chuckle while scratching his head with his eyes closed.

Daisuke sighed heavily. That's when Minami and Himeji cuts in and got close to Akihisa's face.

"Here Aki. This is bento is for you,"

"I worked really hard to make this for you, Yoshii,"

Though Akihisa felt flattered by the offers made by the girls, he is in panic mode on the inside.

"_Crap. What do I do? If I choose Minami's, Himeji will be heartbroken. But if I choose Himeji's, not only Minami will break my back, but I will go back to the river Styx once I taste Himeji's food," _

From afar, Daisuke observes the situation.

"_These two are keen on getting Akihisa to take the bento they made. But why did they go the effort of making an extra one just for-"_ Then, something figuratively hit Daisuke on the head.

"_Ah… I got a hunch on why. I better talk to them privately after lunch,"_

Daisuke coughs to get everyone's attention.

"So, shall we get started?" Daisuke smiled while raising his bento. Eventually, everyone sat in a circle and starts having lunch. In the end, Akihisa chose both. But, he was cautious as he waits for a chance to throw the contents of Himeji's bento out of the window. Yuuji calls out Daisuke.

"Say, Daisuke?"

"Yep?"

"You said you're a pro-wrestler in-training. But your avatar shows differently. Isn't a wrestler supposed to emphasize on short-range attacks?"

"Hey, yeah. Your avatar is all guns blazing. What's up with that?" Minami agrees with Yuuji.

"What's your avatar like?" Hideyoshi looks at Daisuke, who is sitting next to the bishounen.

"To put it simply, Hideyoshi. My avatar looks like a soldier. Trust me. I was surprised myself that my avatar looks like that. Eventually, I accepted it,"

"But why?"

Before Daisuke could answer, someone came into the class.

"Hey, guys,"

Daisuke looks up.

"Aiko, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I just want to see a certain ninja," Aiko looks at Kouta and winks at him. This action prompted the FFF to surround the circle. But, Daisuke glares at them, causing them to disperse again. Kouta immediately gets up after having a brief fear of getting punished. He and Aiko go to a secluded area of the class. Daisuke decides to continue his story after wondering about what is the relationship between Aiko and Kouta.

"Well, you could say that most of my family members' occupations involve international or national matters. My mom of course is a diplomat. My uncle is a lieutenant in the Malaysian Army,"

Everyone did not see that coming.

"So the reason your avatar is like a soldier…"

"It's because of my military background. I spent the last year learning what it was like to be in the Army. I learned fast after such a slow start. I also used the army training to prepare for my pro-wrestling career," Daisuke completed Yuuji's sentence along with adding further background. He puts his hand on the floor only to feel something wet. He raised it up to see something red, much to his shock.

"_Blood?"_ Daisuke turns around and see Kouta lying down on his back with a pool of blood forming underneath him.

"MUTTSULINI!" Akihisa runs to his fallen friend. Daisuke doesn't know what to make of this situation. Daisuke couldn't hear exactly what was said between Akihisa and when Daisuke turned his attention away for a second, the pool of blood grew in size. Daisuke turns back to the scene and sees that Akihisa has joined Kouta in the blood-pool. Daisuke decides to solve this problem himself.

"Aiko, what did you do?" Daisuke kneels on one leg to check on the two unconscious boys.

"Oh, I was just teasing them a bit if you know what I mean. Thanks for the pictures, Kouta," Aiko skipped off out of the class with Daisuke looking bewildered.

"S-sh-she has no undergarments…" Akihisa points upwards for no reason.

"And the wind blows so we can get a good view on it," Kouta said.

"We should get you an ambulance, man,"

"Don't worry about them. They always experience this from time to time," Hideyoshi touches Daisuke's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. They will recover from this. No need to worry about them," Minami said with her arms folded.

"From this amount of blood-loss?" Daisuke is even more bewildered.

"Yeah. And keep this in mind that Class F isn't the only class that has weird characters," Yuuji tells Daisuke.

"Uh… Right…_ Note to self: Talk to Aiko about this later,_"

Then, someone else comes in.

"Yuuji, let's have lunch together,"

"Oh, no. Shouko. Not this again,"

"But it is normal for married couples to have lunch together," Shouko argues in her usual monotone voice. That's when Daisuke stepped in.

"Shouko, I'll let you have lunch with us together on the condition that you don't torture Yuuji in any way,"

"… Fine,"

Yuuji was more surprised at Shouko's willingness to comply with Daisuke than the latter stepping in front of his defense. Although, Shouko sits next to Yuuji a bit too close, much to his discomfort.

Later on, Akihisa and Kouta recovered much to Daisuke's confusion and everyone continued having lunch and talking to each other. At one point, Daisuke revealed that he has a PS3 and gave Akihisa, Yuuji and Kouta his PSN account, much to their surprise that a Class A student plays video games. Another moment to point out was that the boys were able to prevent Daisuke from eating Himeji's cooking, but only after they made Akihisa as the sacrificial lamb. Unsurprisingly, Akihisa was put into a coma so to speak after tasting Himeji's food. Neither Himeji nor Daisuke realized that the former's cooking nearly caused Akihisa to nearly die. After they all have finish their lunches…

"Shouko, you go on ahead. I want to talk to someone,"

"Sure,"

As Shouko goes back to Class A, Daisuke calls out Minami and Himeji for a bit. The girls looked at each other before going over to Daisuke., who is outisde of the classroom so that he could speak to both of them privately.

"Ok. I want you two to be honest with me. Do you two have feelings for Akihisa?"

The girls were caught off guard that Daisuke knows about how they feel towards Akihisa.

"H-how did you know?" Himeji stuttered a bit.

"It was just a hunch. The way you two are acting towards Akihisa when you both gave him your bentos, it's like you're fighting to get his affection,"

The girls did not say anything. Daisuke continues to talk.

"Now that we confirm that, I have to ask you Minami. If you do like Akihisa, why do you put him into wrestling submission holds?"

Before Minami could answer…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HONEY, YOU PIG!"

Someone came screaming at Daisuke with a flying kick. Daisuke though was able to avoid the kick with a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked. Minami though, growled in frustration.

"Miharu…"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter by far. Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>


	7. You Have Been Challenged

**Moving on to chapter 7 now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Have Been Challenged<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

"You know her, Minami?" Daisuke looks at Minami. Miharu though decides to answer for her.

"I'm Miharu Shimizu from Class D. Minami and I are bound together by twisted fate of love," Miharu then hugs Minami a bit too tight.

"Miharu, get off of me,"

"Oh, honey. You know I can't do that,"

Daisuke doesn't know what to make of this situation.

"Miharu has issues with men. So she is attracted to women instead," Himeji briefly explains Miharu's background.

"That's right. Now leave my honey alone,"

"Wait, hold on-"

Miharu went to hit Daisuke with a roundhouse kick. But, Daisuke blocked it. Miharu kept up the attack with a barrage of fists and kicks. To Minami and Himeji's surprise, Daisuke is able to block or avoid all of them. This has got Miharu frustrated.

"Stop dodging my attacks, dammit,"

"If I do, I'll never be able to let it go,"

Miharu stopped attacking with her and Daisuke standing on both sides.

"How are you able to not get hit by any of my attacks?" Miharu is confounded by Daisuke's ability to dodge attacks.

"I'm a pro-wrestler in-training that uses the 'Strong Style' approach which requires me to use my limbs effectively when it comes to wrestling. That's why I know some martial arts like Karate and Taekwondo," Daisuke explains his fighting approach. Miharu just scoffs away.

"Hmph. You may have charmed some of my classmates, but I won't fall for it. All men are dirty, filthy pigs,"

"_I think she has misplaced anger on men_… Miharu. I think you are blind about men. Not all of them are what you perceive they are. Besides, I have no intention of charming anyone,"

Miharu and Daisuke kept on staring at each other with Minami and Himeji, who were at awe at Daisuke even more, looking on. The silence is broken by Daisuke's phone. He takes it out and sees Shouko's number. He has given his number to her during lunch just now in case if there is anything.

"Hello?"

Daisuke listens intently to what Shouko is saying.

"I'm on my way," Daisuke hangs up and walks off to the direction of his class.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Minami asked.

"My class has been challenged to a war by Class E. I have to go back. Oh, and Miharu?"

"Hm?"

"Just think about what I said to you. As for Minami and Himeji, we'll continue the conversation tomorrow," With that, Daisuke bids farewell with the three girls looking on. Moments later, Daisuke enters Class A.

"Shouko, what's the-"

"DAISUKE-KUN!"

"Aw, crap…"

The fangirls from Class E finally got a hold on to Daisuke. He struggles to break free, but to no avail. This lead to Hiromi Nakabayashi, the Class E rep, to break things up.

"EVERYONE, KNOCK IT OFF!"

The fracas suddenly ceased and the fangirls dispersed.

"_So, that's why they want to come along…" _Hiromi sweat-dropped. Once Hiromi got a good view of Daisuke, she points at him menacingly.

"You. Because of you, one of our own got hospitalized because of a broken jaw. And I challenge Class A to an ST War," Hiromi declares her challenge. But Daisuke remains unfazed and smiles. Everyone was perplexed at Daisuke's emotions. Daisuke stands up to go face-to-face with Hiromi. Yuuko watches this from a distance.

"_What is he doing?" _Yuuko continues to observe. Back with Daisuke…

"Are you sure about that? Are you really ready to take the top class on? I may be a newbie here, but I'm very well aware on how capable this class is,"

The students could feel the intensity in the air. Even more so for Hiromi.

"W-w-why of course I do. I know that we're ready. All of us," Hiromi stuttered.

Daisuke takes a look at Hiromi and the other Class E students who followed her. Daisuke slightly tilted his head to the right.

"In that case. Shouko. You're the class rep. Are we going to an ST War?" Daisuke looks at Shouko.

"Yes, we are. After school today," Shouko accepted. Daisuke looks back at Hiromi.

"Oh. Hiromi, was it? Tell your hospitalized buddy that he should know when to shut his mouth,"

With that, Class E takes their leave. But not before Hiromi taking a glance at Kubo and the fangirls shouting their declaration of love towards Daisuke, leading the latter to sigh heavily. However, Daisuke noticed Hiromi's actions, but decided to forget about it for now as he has other problems.

"Shouko. Sorry for stealing your thunder like that. Since I was the one responsible for instigating the war, I have to do something about it," Daisuke folds his arms.

"It's Ok. I would've accepted the challenge either way. And you did what you have to do,"

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure we're gonna win this war," Then, Kubo joins in the conversation.

"How can you be sure?"

"You heard the way Hiromi-san answered my question. She doesn't sound confident. She may say that her class is in unity, but unity alone won't work alone if you don't have the proper resources and strategy when it comes to a war. In this case, Class E is lacking firepower compared to ours. However, we may get outsmarted by them,"

"But can't we hit them straight on? It will save less time and-" Daisuke cuts off Kubo.

"Out of the question. Our firepower may be superb, but it won't be worth jack without a strategy. You guys nearly lost to Class F, right?" Everyone in the classroom was caught off guard by Daisuke's words.

"How did you-" Daisuke was one step ahead of Aiko.

"The guys at Class F told me earlier. I don't know much about the details, but I feel that is true judging by how all of you reacted when I said that earlier. All I know is that Yuuko saw an opportunity to attack Yuuji and took the chance. Thus giving this class the victory in a tight war," Daisuke glances at Yuuko, only for the ambassador to look away to avoid Daisuke's eyesight. Shouko thought about what Daisuke said before voicing out her opinion.

"You're right, Daisuke. I think it's best to discuss a strategy. We have at least 20 minutes before lunch is over, so let's discuss this now,"

And so, Shouko starts the strategy meeting.

"I don't know much about what Class E is all about," Daisuke said.

"Well, I know that Hiromi would always go to the class rep herself to deal the blow faster rather than sit still in her class," Aiko explains.

"And she would always bring the whole class with her too," Kubo adds.

"I see. But, I'm pretty sure that she would change her strategy since she should know taking us head-on is futile," Daisuke said.

"So what should we do?" Kubo said.

"I'm telling you all this is a waste of time. We already won the war. They don't have what it takes to beat us,"

Attention is now focused to the Class A ambassador, Yuuko. Daisuke speaks up.

"When I look from your point of view, I understand. But I'm not gonna underestimate any form of opposition. Regardless of whether they're strong or not," Daisuke puts his hands into his pockets. Yuuko looks away with disgust. Daisuke slowly turns his head back in front while sighing.

"So, you say that they go into packs, correct?"

"Yep," Aiko re-confirms.

"Here's an idea of mine,"

Everyone looks up to the big screen where the layout of the 2nd year classes' floor is shown. After Daisuke explains the plan, everyone thought he is out of his mind.

"Daisuke, are you sure about this?" Aiko confronted.

"I'm sure. It's suicidal, I know. But it's a simple strategy,"

"But I still think you should have someone to be at your side," Shouko recommended. It was then Aiko whispered something into Shouko's ear. Whatever it was said, Shouko seems to agree.

"Well, if you insist," Daisuke said.

"Good. Yuuko, take care of him," Shouko looks at Yuuko. But the ambassador is none too pleased about the decision.

"WHAT?! But, class rep-"

"Yuuko, you're the best at this subject. That's why I want you to be with Daisuke,"

"B-but… Fine," Yuuko huffed while folding her arms.

"Good. Meeting is dismissed everyone,"

Everyone went back to what they're doing in a flash. Daisuke and Yuuko stare at each other. With Aiko and Shouko…

"Are you sure this going to work, Aiko?"

"I'm positive. I know they have history together judging at how those two interact with each other lately. He may not look like it, but I know Daisuke is hurt because of Yuuko constantly ignoring him. All they need is to talk to each other and hopefully by the end of today, let bygones be bygones,"

"But they might bicker and put the whole plan in jeopardy," Shouko points out the other outcome. Aiko paused for a moment before sighing.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take,"

They look at Daisuke and Yuuko, who are still looking at each other before they go their separate ways for now.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if I captured Miharu well. Anyway, next chapter will see Daisuke's plan put into action. Can Daisuke and Yuuko get along? Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Daisuke's First War

**Here we go. Daisuke's first war begins now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke's First War<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

Later, school is out except for the Class A and E students. In the hallway, Daisuke, Yuuko and a teacher stand alone, waiting for the Class E stampede.

"Ms. Takeuchi, thanks for being here to supervise the Test War," Daisuke bows.

"You're welcome. The faculty is expecting you all to win this war,"

"I sure hope so too,"

Daisuke faces back in front with Yuuko standing beside him on the left. There was silence for a few moments until Yuuko decides to speak up.

"I still think it's a waste of time,"

"Oh, now you decide to talk to me," Daisuke said with some emotion while looking at Yuuko

"Do I look like I have a choice? I was made to stand beside you,"

Daisuke sighed as he looks back in front.

"You changed a lot, Yuuko,"

"Get used to it," Yuuko bluntly said. Daisuke sighs again.

"Look… If I ever did something wrong, I'm truly sorry. I-I just… Want our relationship back to the way it was back then,"

Yuuko could sense that Daisuke's voice cracked between words when he said that. Suddenly, Yuuko felt a little guilty, despite looking unfazed on the outside. She wanted to say something. However, their brief moment alone was interrupted.

"They're here,"

Daisuke and Yuuko look in front to see that the whole Class E has showed up with Hiromi leading the pack.

"Only two of you? Are you that confident?"

"This is just a test whether all of you can take on just the two of us before you take on our class rep. So, shall we begin?" Daisuke folds his arms. Hiromi nodded. This gives the signal for Ms. Takeuchi to summon the field for the battle and the students summon their avatars. Once their avatars got summoned…

"Wait, what?" Hiromi and the rest of Class E look at Daisuke's score for Modern Japanese. His score on this subject is actually on Class E's level. This prompted Yuuko to grab Daisuke by the collar as they turn their backs on Class E.

"Are you FREAKING kidding me?" Yuuko hissed.

"Just trust me, Ok? I'll explain," Daisuke looks stern. Yuuko released Daisuke from her grip on his collar as they face back to Class E.

"Anyway, let me explain. I may be in Class A, but there are a few subjects that I still have not grasped yet. Since I lived overseas for at least six to seven years, I have not mastered the Japanese language just yet,"

"_So he wasn't in Japan all these years?" _Yuuko thought.

"Then how did you get into Class A?" Hiromi asked. Daisuke shrugs his shoulders.

" To be honest, I'm not sure. But, I think my strong subjects made up for my weak subjects. Heck, I think you should be grateful that we're not facing each other in Math or English. I think we wasted enough time talking. Shall we begin?"

After that, no words were spoken as the war begins. Daisuke's avatar unloads his dual wield guns and unleashed havoc on Class E's avatars. But his score for the subject is hurting his attack power as his avatar is constantly having to back away from the short range attacks by Class E so it can get distance to fire its weapons. Daisuke is able to take out some of the Class E students despite the decreased power. The reason is because they are his fangirls and was too mesmerized to attack Daisuke's avatar.

Yuuko though has no such problems. The majority of the Class E students sees her as the bigger threat for obvious reasons. But the ambassador is able to stand her ground and kill off the avatar and that in turn for the KO'd students lead to…

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME IN REMEDIAL CLASS!"

Mr. Nishimura pops up and carries all the fallen students at one go to his class. Back to the battle, while Yuuko is taking care of the Class E students…

"GOTCHA!"

A sudden ambush jumps Yuuko from above. As a result, Yuuko's avatar took a considerable amount of damage to it. She looks above to see another group of Class E students, lead by Class E ambassador, Yoshiko Mikami. Though Yuuko's avatar health is Ok (At about 70% left), Daisuke's avatar isn't. She realizes this and calls out to Daisuke.

"We're being outnumbered,"

"You think? Then you know what that means?"

Yuuko nodded. Both her and Daisuke fall back to their class.

"Remind me again why are you not taking the recovery test?"

"I told you, I'm not good at this subject,"

"Then why do you choose this subject?"

"Trust me. This will work,"

Yuuko rolls her eyes as she and Daisuke runs back to their classroom. With Class E…

"I did not expect just the two of them alone to take us on. Are they really that confident of beating us?" Yoshiko commented

"Does it matter? All we need is to take out Shouko and we win. And we need all our strength to do it," Hiromi walks ahead.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Yoshiko said before she follows along. Moments later, they arrived at Class A's doorstep. They went inside to see Daisuke, Yuuko and Shouko greeting them.

"We were expecting you," Shouko smiled.

"Whatever you guys planned backfired," Hiromi and the remaining Class E members walk closer to the trio.

"Who says that was our plan?" Shouko said.

"EVERYONE, NOW! Daisuke shouted. Out of nowhere, the rest of the Class A students, lead by Aiko and Kubo, ambushed the Class E students and decimated them, KO'ing them in one hit. The Class E students were stunned. After that, Daisuke glances at Yuuko to his right, smirking. Yuuko rolls her eyes when she sees this. Daisuke walks over to Hiromi, who is kneeling on both her knees at the shock of the ambush and defeat.

"Hiromi-san?" Daisuke kneels on his knees so he could get to the same level to Hiromi's face.

"Hm?"

"From the moment you challenged us earlier today, you have lost already. You answered my question without any confidence. You just went in and challenge us with even a second thought. That's why I asked you if you were ready or not. Another thing is that you let your guard down. Even if things are looking up for you, don't ever let your guard down,"

Hiromi was about to say something. But, Mr. Nishimura barges in and carries all the fallen Class E students in one go. Daisuke stands up and just stares at the door.

"_Just how strong is he? Seriously…"_

Then, all the Class A students surround Daisuke and congratulate him. Daisuke is overwhelmed by the celebrations. With Yuuko and Shouko…

"You know, Class Rep. I still think that this strategy was a waste of time," Yuuko voiced her thoughts.

"I'm sure Daisuke has a good reason why he did all this. By the way, did you and Daisuke talk to each other?" Shouko defends Daisuke. Yuuko sighed.

"Not much. Anyway, I'm calling it a day, Shouko. See you tomorrow,"

Yuuko leaves the classroom with her bag. Aiko then comes into the scene, standing beside Shouko.

"It didn't work, huh?" Aiko asked. Shouko shakes her head in response. Then, Daisuke somehow got through the crowd and approaches Shouko and Aiko.

"Hey, where's Yuuko?"

"She just left," Shouko responded.

"Dammit. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow," Daisuke runs out of the classroom.

With Daisuke, he has just left the school building. He is able to get a glimpse of Yuuko walking just past the school gate. He was about to catch up to her when he heard a screeching sound. He looks to his left and saw an incoming speeding car, driving down the road. He looks back in front and sees Yuuko crossing the same road slowly.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, NO!" Daisuke starts to run towards Yuuko. With Yuuko, she just realized the speeding car. Her eyes become wide out of fear that she is getting hit within a few seconds. And thanks to that fear, she remains frozen on the ground in the middle of the crossing. Just as the car is about to hit her, she was pushed away. The scene suddenly becomes slow motion. Yuuko is slowly falling to the ground after getting pushed. Before hitting the ground, she saw the person that pushed her.

"_Daisuke?"_

Daisuke was pushing her away with both his hands while going airborne like how Superman flies. Yuuko's eyes become wide once again, this time out of shock. She is even more astounded that Daisuke is smiling.

Suddenly, the speed of the scene becomes normal as Daisuke got hit by the car. Thanks to the force and momentum exude by the vehicle, Daisuke's body got rolled over a few meters from the car, which has just stopped. Yuuko, sitting on the road, becomes terrified and shocked over what has just happened. With her wide and teary eyes focusing on Daisuke's unconscious body lying down face first and her teeth gritting, for the first time since he arrived in Fumizuki, Yuuko is finally able to say his name.

"DAISUKE!"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the war. If there is any questions about the story overall, feel free to leave it in the comments section. What will happen to Daisuke? Stay tuned.<strong>


	9. Anxious Moments

**I decided to change the title of this story to 'I Am Here' for two reasons.**

**1. It's less wordy.**

**2. I would say that the three words is the main premise of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anxious Moments<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't Baka and Test. All rights belong to their owners.**

In an ambulance van, anxious faces is focused on the unconscious figure of Daisuke lying down on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over his face. Out of the people, Yuuko is the one most worried about Daisuke's condition. She is accompanied by Shouko and Aiko, who came out of the school along with the rest of Class A once they heard Yuuko shouting Daisuke's name.

They themselves couldn't believe what just happened. They tried asking Yuuko about what happened, but she is still shaken over what had happened. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics takes out the stretcher and wheels it inside the hospital.

"Aiko, accompany Yuuko inside. I want to call Yuuji to inform him," Shouko instructed with Aiko nodding in response. After she and Yuuko went inside Shouko takes out her phone and calls Yuuji. He picks up.

"What is it, Shouko? Stop bothering me,"

"Yuuji, this is an emergency,"

"If this is another ploy just to get closer to me-"

"Daisuke got hit by a car and is taken to the hospital,"

"WHAT?! I'm on my way," Yuuji hangs up. Shouko proceeds to enter the hospital. Later, Akihisa, Yuuji and the gang arrived at the hospital. In the emergency area, they see the three girls sitting down. Hideyoshi is shocked at how his sister looks right now. He kneels on one knee to see his sister's face.

"Sis?"

Yuuko looks up to Hideyoshi's face in response with her puffy, red eyes. She immediately hugs her twin brother, much to the surprise of everyone, including Hideyoshi. He knows that Yuuko would never hug him in front of anyone. In fact, she has never hugged him for a long time.

"_The last time she hugged me was… Oh…"_

Hideyoshi realized the circumstances surrounding that moment and what is happening now when he compares them both. He returns the hug back.

"He… he pushed me out of the way… And then… he… he," Yuuko tries to complete her sentence, but the overwhelming sadness prevents her to do so. However, everyone got the idea on what happened. No words were spoken as everyone sits down and await news on Daisuke's current condition. About a few minutes later, a doctor approaches the gang.

"Excuse me, are you all Daisuke's friends?"

Everyone nods and stands up to face the doctor.

"About your friend, he's suffered fractured ribs. And because of that, the ribs punctured his left lung and require surgery,"

"Is he going to be Ok?" Himeji speaks up.

"If the surgery goes well, he will be Ok. This may take a while, though. So, I'm not sure how long it will take. The surgery is underway right now, so just stay put," The doctor leaves the premises, prompting everyone to sit back down. There was silence again. Then, Yuuko decides to speak up.

"Everyone…"

Everyone's attention turns to Yuuko.

"Thank you. For being here. Even Class F. I don't know what I'll do if…" Yuuko trails off.

"It's Ok, Yuuko. We're here for you. All of us," Aiko assured.

"You do care about Daisuke, do you Kinoshita-san?" Akihisa asked.

"I was an idiot for pushing him away yesterday,"

"Sis, what did you do to him?" Hideyoshi, who is sitting beside his sister, leans forward to look at her face. Yuuko wants to answer, but she is reluctant to do so. So, Aiko decides to answer for her.

"She slapped Daisuke on the face after he hugged her,"

The Class F contingent looks at Yuuko shocked.

"Sis, why?" Hideyoshi asked after he stands up.

"I thought he abandoned me, Ok?" Yuuko snapped, but immediately calmed down.

"Sis, you should know better than that. Daisuke would never abandon you, me or anyone,"

"I know. Now I regret my actions after what just happened…"

"Um… Hideyoshi. Since you and Daisuke were childhood friends, does that also mean…" Hideyoshi cuts off Akihisa.

"Yeah. Daisuke, Yuuko and I were childhood friends,"

"So, how did you three met back then?" Minami asked.

Hideyoshi looks at Yuuko to see if she's Ok about him telling stories of their past. Yuuko nods to give the Ok.

"Well, seeing as the surgery might take a while, I think it's best we tell the whole story about us and Daisuke,"

And so, Hideyoshi begins to tell the story of the past.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, we take a trip down memory lane as details of Daisuke, Yuuko and Hideyoshi's childhood is revealed. Stay tuned.<strong>


End file.
